Possibilities
by rcr
Summary: Sasuke finally has Hinata, even if she is drunk, he has her. Even though he has slept with other girls, she is different. He does a comparison with one of his night stands and their is a great difference.SasuHina NejiHIna
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Summary: Sasuke finally has Hinata, even if she is drunk, he has her. Even though he has slept with other girls, she is different. He does a comparison with one of his night stands and their is a great difference.

**Possibilities**

**-The diference-**

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

AN: SOrry but there will be a slight SasuTen (YUCK! -Puking-)...but no worries, nothing serious. This is a SasuHina and only that.

He watched her body laying in the couch before he walked up to the window, slowy closing the window blinds. He then walks back to the couch and sits on the edge, next to Hinata's laying form. He leans forward and delivers a kiss on her lips. He waited for a reaction: a rejection, but she gaved none, she just stayed motionless. He captured her lips with his once more, deepening the kiss; getting drunk with her lips, that were so intoxicating. Although that was not because of the sake taste and smell her lips and mouth gaved.

She responded in her own way, slowly and gentle.

To him it was accelerating, magnificant...something extraordinary. Not because he had never been with a girl before. Not at all! In fact, he has his share or girls he had slept with.

He didn't felt that way because she was drunk and defenseless. No, not at all. He once had someone condition as Hinata.

TenTen had gotten drunk after she had confess her everlasting love to Neji, only to be rejected by him; He had rejected her for the dreams of a possibility on an impossible and forbidden love.

Sasuke had seen TenTen's rejection and then her never ending drinking. He hooked up with her for the night. So, no, Hinata wasn't his first girl ever, or his first drunken dirl. Still, she was different. Different from his other one night stands or a drunk TenTen.

What he was doing and feeling now was completely different to what he ever did and felt with TenTen.

There was a big difference.

While TenTen had given him a fierced kiss as she entered his home, Hinata just gazed into his eyes. While TenTen had started undressing him all over him; Hinata hasitated, barely did but slowly she returned his kiss. While TenTen seemed an expert, Hinata didn't do anything, she just let him lead. Rapidly TenTen and him arrived at his bedroom, dropping on the bed a bit to fast, harsh and wildly; while Sasuke picked Hinata bridal style from the couch and took her into his room, gently setting her on his bed. As TenTen ripped her clothes off, Sasuke slowly unzipped Hinata's jacket, and pul her black top off. As TenTen grinded and laudly groaned at his rough touches; Hinata's body trembled as his index finger slowly slided from the valley of her breast, all the way down to her navel, ending it with a kiss, making a small moan escape her lips. As Sasuke quickly took TenTen, thrusting her hard to satisfy his urge, he slowly and carefully entered Hinata; treasuring every moan, sweat, move and momment. As soon as he had been done with TenTen, he moved to the side of the bed, his back to her; no words spoken, quickly falling fast asleep and doubting her virginity. With Hinata, never questioning her virginity, he knew that he was her first. When they had both reached their climax, Sasuke moved next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Combing her damped hair with his hand, he asked her, "Did I hurt you?" With a nod she said no. He brings her closer to his body and inhales her scent before drifting to sleep. During the night, TenTen had said Neji's name but he didn't feel hurt at all; although, when Hinata said Naruto's name as she slept, he felt tension on his chest and wasn't able to breath for a few seconds. After getting what he wanted from TenTen the night before, Sasuke, waking at 5 am sharp, told her to leave; since he was going to have a busy day and didn't want her to ruin it. This time, he wakes at his usual time but doesn't wake Hinata up; he stays up for almost and hour watching her sleep like a defenseless baby.

The diference between her and other adventures; the difference between a hurtful, rejected and drunk TenTen...Hinata was innocent. Bringing the best out of the worst people. Such power she has. Perhaps that is why Neji rejected TenTen.

Yes, his experiece with Hinata was gratifying. Different from the rest.

He watched her calm breathing, relaxing a bit. He couldn't help but think on the major difference of what he did with Hinata and any other girl he had ever slept with. Yet for some reason it did not worry him, but it still made him think. His hand slowly creeped above her naval and started to slightly draw small circles with his index finger.

_'I wonder...I wonder if she might get pregnant.---This is the first time I didn't use protection. I know its unsafe and risky not to use protection but...for some reason...I just couldn't, didn't want to use protection with her.' _He looked at her for a momment. _'I knew there was a risk of her becoming pregant but yet I didn't care...Did I do it on purpose? I mean...I never wanted any of my night stands to have an excuse to hook me up in their miserable lives. Still, when the thought passed about the consequences of not using protection...I didn't mind. Maybe deep inside I really do want her to...be pregnant. Maybe that is why I didn't take the necessary precautions to prevent pregnacy. Maybe I do want her to give me child, a proof that I had her, that she was mine, and an heir to the Uchiha. The consequences don't sound bad at all. No...they don't.'_

Sasuke removed his hand from her belly, slowly and carefully sitting up (not wanting to wake Hinata up), he leaned toward her belly and planted a soft kiss; caressing it once more before laying back on bed, his mind drifting off.

_'Hopefully she will get pregnant.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hahaha, finally I had a chance to type this. I had this fic written down on my on my notebook for an eternity but Finally decided to type it and post it.

So, yeah. Sasuke deep inside wanted Hinata to get pregnant. At first, he is doubting if he did it on purpose or not..but then the statement at the end (besides his actions of caressing her belly, kissing it and drawing small circles in it.), shows that he really did do it on purpose.

Oh, the whole TenTen thing...the COMPARING her with Hinata is because they were passing through the same affliction. A rejection from their love ones. Neji rejected TenTen (And according to Sasuke, it was because of Hinata), and Hinata was rejected by Naruto. They were in the same position, they both ended in Sasuke's apartment, yet everything they did was different...as well as what Sasuke did. So in a way I was comparing what Sasuke was doing with Hinata, with what he did with TenTen. In a way showing Sasuke's true feelings towards Hinata(since he didn't treat her like the rest of the girls.).

Please REVIEW...You all know I love reviews. They cheer me up when I come up to my dorm and find my email full with REVIEWS. It makes my day because I know people actually appreciate what I do and the time I take to write and type my fics even though I am tire. I am really grateful for all of you that show your support. Thank you very much.

SO please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

P.S.: Should I leave it here or should I continue? (because it could easily end as a oneshot but if you guys want me to continue, then I will).


	2. I am pregnant

I do not own Naruto

Summary: Sasuke finally has Hinata, even if she is drunk, he has her. Even though he has slept with other girls, she is different. He does a comparison with one of his night stands and there is a great difference.SasuHina NejiHina

I would like to thank my Beta-reader for this fic.

AN: I changed the beggining of this chapter for the better. Also, the next chapter should be posted by Wed., hopefully. :D

**Possibilities**

**chapter 2**

**I am pregnant**

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

AN: O.K. So it seems people actually liked this fic and wanted me to continue it so I will. Although, I must warn all of you that there will be NejiHina. If you don't like NejiHina, then please don't read. --- Now that you have been warned, here is a small summary of what is going to happen. Yes...Hinata will get pregnant, but her pregnacy will be hidden by her clan...obviously to protect the clan's honor. Here is where the clan gets involve in Hinata's life and in her baby's life. Things will become more difficult for Hinata once the baby is born. Now...about Sasuke knowing about the baby: He will have suspicions and try to investigate.

_- Last chapter -_

Sasuke removed his hand from her belly, slowly and carefully sitting up (not wanting to wake Hinata up), he leaned toward her belly and planted a soft kiss; caressing it once more before laying back on bed, his mind drifting off.

_'Hopefully she will get pregnant.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 6:45am, yet he had not been able to sleep. He was used to getting up at 5am to go train, but today was an exemption. The reason being that next to him laid a porcelain doll.

He was well aware that Hinata felt nothing for him; she was obsessed with the blonde loudmouth. She was his by pure chance. She had been drunk and he took the opportunity. She had not been herself, otherwise, she would have never slept with him. He knew she would regret getting drunk once she woke up. He knew that she would be in pure shock she woke up and realize what had happened. She would blame herself, probably him as well...no, being the person she is, she would just blame herself. She didn't love him. He was well aware of that, so he wouldn't be surprised if she started crying over this incident. Yet, he didn't want to see any of this.

He got out of bed, making Hinata stir a bit at the bed movement. He walked straight to the restroom and locked himself in there. He turned on the shower, cold water as always, and got inside. He shiver a bit as the cold water impacted his warm skin. He knew Hinata was probably, already awake. He had done noise on purpose, hoping to wake Hinata up. He didn't want to face her at all, he was afraid to see her reaction. Yes, he was afraid, afraid of a weak, petite and shy _girl_.

Deep down, he knew he had done wrong. Hinata was a pure girl...but he wanted her badly, he couldn't resist. He had seen the rejection, the drinking and the oppportunity of a life time. "Sigh." Only drunk could she be his. This was a painful truth.

He turned off the shower, stepping out of the shower afterwards. He grabbed a towel, started drying his dark, medium hair, then continue drying his face, chest, arms, legs. When he was finished, he got another towel and wrap it around his waist.

He slowly turned the bathroom door knob, hoping that Hinata wouldn't be there when he got out. He didn't want to face her. Perhaps she might ask what happened and what could he say? _"Oh, I saw the whole Naruto ordeal. I also saw how drunk you got, to the point where you couldn't walk straight, so I said to myself 'This is it Sasuke. In her current state, you can get her in your bed.' So, knowing that I could not get to you while sober, I took the opportunity and took you to my house. There I made sweat love to you, while you barely had idea what was going on. So, here you are. --- Oh, by the way, I didn't use protection and didn't do anything to prevent pregnacy. So, yeah. I would really recommend for you to go and get a pregnacy test...oh, and don't forget to come and show me the result."_ Oh, yeah, right!

The bathroom door slowly creaked open. Empty. His room was empty. Hinata had left already.

In a way, he was glad, she had left. He didn't want to face her at all, maybe after a while he could, but just not right now. Not after sleeping with her. He needed some time to by before aproaching her, once she had calmed down a bit. He knew she would try to avoid him at first but he would get to her.

-

Hinata had left Sasuke's apartment and finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound. She successfully passed through everyone without getting noticed. She was about to open her door when she heard a door behind her open.

"So you've finally arrived Hinata. You know your father asked for you last night. I had to make an excuse for you, since you were not here." Neji looked at her back and waited for a response but she gave none. He became irritated. "When I ask you something, you answer."

Hinata slowly turned around, her eyes keeping to the floor. Though, Neji realized that Hinata wasn't looking at the floor because she was shy or embarrassed, it was because she was ashamed. He leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers. She gasped when she noticed the closeness and gave a small step back.

Neji leaned back and narrowed his eyes even more. "Hmm… You reek of Sake. How much did you drink Hinata? You know you are not that good with Sake, you can't control it. What happened last night Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at him with eyes that begged for forgiveness. "I...I can't remember."

Neji sighed and went back to his room, leaving Hinata standing there.

-

Days passed, weeks passed and a month passed. Still Sasuke had not seen Hinata. Well, he had seen her and had tried to go near her but she would just run away as soon as she noticed him. She was evading him and it was getting on his nerves.

_'Was it that horrible to know she had slept with me?'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief. He at least wanted to know if she was alright, if she was sick, if she was eating well, just the basics. He just wanted to know if her health had been good after what happened. He didn't understand why she kept running away from him. Sure, she was probably shocked after waking in his house and on his bed, and being naked. Still, she could at least speak to him, say hi or something. If she was confused, or having problems, she should just go up to him and talk about it. He won't turned her away or force her to sleep with him again, not that he forced her last time. Well, this was what he wanted to dearly believe; since she was drunk, and she didn't push him away, rejecting him. Still, he wanted her to acknowledge him, to know that he was there and that what happened shouldn't make her go further away from him.

-Sigh- "This is ridiculous… If she wants to avoid me, then fine." Sasuke had finally decided he would stop chasing Hinata and would wait for her to come to him. He noticed that he was scaring Hinata every time he tried going near her and he didn't want that.

-

Neji heard a knock on his door as he started tying his hair.

"Come in, the door is open." Neji said as he finished tying his hair. The door slowly opened and soon revealed a really sickly looking girl.

"Neji...can I talk with you please?"

"Sure."

She immediately closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She had bags under her eyes and looked as if she had not slept well for several days. She looked as if her body was here on earth, yet her mind was off somewhere else.

"You don't look to well Hinata. What is wrong? Are you sick?"

Hinata looked up at Neji, she gave two steps toward Neji but stopped and looked down. "No...I am worried Neji, really worried."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Hinata looked at him as tears started forming on her pearly eyes. "I'm almost two weeks late. 16 days to be precise. I've counted the days. I am worried..." Neji got worried as he saw tears running down Hinata's face. He had no idea what she was talking about but still, he was there to support her.

"Late on what Hinata? Explain yourself more, it's not like I can read your mind." He got closer to Hinata who suddenly collapsed into the floor. She extended her hands to the floor and leaned her body in them. He felt his heart sink as he saw Hinata's body shake, her head hidden between her shoulders and started sobbing.

"H-Hinata...?"

"My... sob … Menstrual p-period...oh Neji...I...I think I am...I think I am pregnant." Her breathing became shaky as she looked up at Neji. "Neji...What...am I going to do?"

When realization sank into Neji, he took a deep breath and was not able to breath for a while after that. His white eyes where wide, his mouth was slightly open as a sudden small shudder took over his body for a moment. He fell to his knees and his body started to shake a bit. He couldn't believe it, no, Hinata couldn't be pregnant. Still, when he looked at her, he realized that she was. He slowly got himself closer to her and hugged her. Oh, how he wanted to cry when he felt her body shaking against his. Slowly Hinata embraced him back, assured of his support. It was obvious to him that she had no fault in this, she was so innocent. _'Who took your innocence Hinata? Who was it? Who? Why?' _Neji combed Hinata's hair slowly. His eyes started to get watery yet no tear ever came out. "Don't worry Hinata. Everything will be fine. Trust me...I'll protect you...you and your baby." He then felt Hinata tighen her grip on him, showing her understandment. Neji closed his eyes. "I will protect you both."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yay! I updated! So, I am planning on having some drama in this fic. Hope you like it.

I've been a bit depressed about a few weeks but I have been feeling better lately. Hehehe, I've been really hyper today. I had an exam in the morning and I know I did great in it. I came to my dorm, studied a little bit, did some dancing in my room, then studied again, then took a shower and finally wrote this fic. It took me about 45 minutes to finish typing it. So, yeah...I think I am getting off my depressed mode. Yay!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

I updated because I noticed that I got so many reviews on the first chapter and that motivated me. I will try to update on Sasuke's reward by next week. Also I will update Selfishness by next week since I noticed that I had 22 reviews on the first chapter. Thank you all for your support!

Now REVIEW!

Next chapter's summary:

Hiashi learns about Hinata's pregnancy and has a meeting with the elders. The elders want her to abort or else be disowned. Hinata doesn't want to loose her baby and won't abort. The elders want to disown her and throw her out of the Hyuuga compound that same day. Good thing Neji comes up with a very well thought out plan to save Hinata, her baby and the clan's honor. Now, the only problem is...Will the elders listen to Neji's plan and go with it? Or will they disown Hinata. The answer we'll know in the next chapter...and in this summary. Of course they will.


	3. They know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Summary: Sasuke finally has Hinata, even if she is drunk, he has her. Even though he has slept with other girls, she is different. He does a comparison with one of his night stands and there is a great difference. SasuHina NejiHina

I would like to thank my Beta-reader Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix for this fic.

AN: Oh and just so you know, this chapter is going to go really fast. Why? Because it's not that important, but it's necessary to have this info. I have to go fast in order to get to the good part, the main part. Although I must tell you...I think I lost my touch. I don't write as I used to. Sigh.

**Possibilities**

**Chapter 3**

**They know**

**Warning: **No warnings

AN: O.K. So it seems people actually liked this fic and wanted me to continue it so I will. Although I must warn all of you that there will be NejiHina. If you don't like NejiHina, then please don't read. --- Now that you have been warned, here is a small summary of what is going to happen. Yes Hinata will get pregnant, but her pregnancy will be hidden by her clan...obviously to protect the clan's honour. Here is where the clan gets involve in Hinata's life and in her baby's life. Things will become more difficult for Hinata once the baby is born. Now...about Sasuke knowing about the baby: He will have suspicions and try to investigate.

_- Last chapter -_

--- Neji combed Hinata's hair slowly. His eyes started to get watery yet no tear ever came out. "Don't worry Hinata. Everything will be fine. Trust me...I'll protect you...you and your baby." He then felt Hinata tighen her grip on him, showing her understandment. Neji closed his eyes. "I will protect you both."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Knock knock knock-

Hinata's eyes started to slowly open. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:32am.

-Knock knock knock-

"Come in." Hinata said in her usual morning-drowsy way as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hinata open up, I can't open the door." Neji's voice beamed through the hallways and her room. Hinata quickly got out of bed and ran towards the door and opened it.

When the door was opened it revealed Neji outside, standing with a tray of breakfast. "Neji! Is that for me?" She asked quite surprised and excited at the same time.

"Of course...can I come in?" He asked as she was standing on his way.

"Oh! Of course! Sorry...come in." She said stepped aside, allowing him to enter her room. He entered her room and set the tray on her drawer. He then turned to look at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"You need to nourish yourself...for your baby's sake." He walked up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the drawer. "Eat." His hand was still holding her hand and when she noticed, she blushed. Neji noticed her blush and realized he was holding her hand, inwardly he smiled but let go of her hand nonetheless. "I hope you enjoy it...I..." He looked down at the floor, a bit embarrassed to say the rest. "I prepared it myself."

Her eyes widen. "You prepared it? By yourself?"

He narrowed his eyes by her questions. "Yes...why do you ask? I know how to cook, there is no need to worry...the food isn't poison."

Hinata giggled by his reaction. "If you say so Neji." She then grabbed the juice and drank it, then the rest of the food soon followed. Neji just stood there, watching her eat, feeling a bit proud.

Hinata finished all her food and then looked at Neji. "All finished! Thank you." Neji just nodded before going to retrieve the tray with the now empty dishes.

"Good, now we can go for a walk around town. Get ready while I take this to the kitchen." Neji said as he started to exit her room. Hinata nodded her head.

- - --

Hinata and Neji started walking out of the building and saw Hanabi and Hiashi sparring. Both had their Byakugan activated and both seemed tired.

Neji turned to look at Hinata, "well, they seem busy, so they won't care if we go out." Hinata smiled at him and they started walking towards the gate.

When they were about to exit, Hiashi stopped them. "Hinata," Hiashi's voice was filled with anger and this worried both cousins, "what is the meaning of this!"

Hiashi's face was stern as he talked to Hinata.

Hanabi, as well as Neji and Hinata were surprised as well. Her father had been sparring with her, when he suddenly focused on Hinata and Neji. Then he deactivated his Byakugan and his eyes were replaced with anger.

"W...what do you m...mean father?" Hinata was stuttered nervously. It had been a while since her father had spoken to her in that way.

"Hanabi our training is over. Go take a shower." Hanabi obeyed her fathers command and ran into the house. As soon as Hanabi was gone, silence dominated the area.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji was the first to end the silence. "Hinata and I are going for a walk-" Neji tried to intervene only to be cut off by Hiashi.

"You are pregnant Hinata and don't you dare deny this!" Hinata's eyes widened. _'How did my father know this?' _She turned to look at Neji, he had after all been the only one that had known. Neji caught her look and immediately gave her a response, "It wasn't me Hinata."

Hinata turned to look at her father once more. "Father, I-"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice Hinata? Do you think I am stupid enough to not recognized another chakra source inside of you, even if it is faint?"

Hinata gasped, while Neji berated himself. _'Damn it! How could I have forgotten about that!? This whole compound is filled with Byakugan users, of course they were going to find out Hinata was pregnant! How stupid am I, that I missed that I missed such a crucial detail!?'_

Hiashi looked at both Neji and Hinata. It was way too obvious that Neji knew about Hinata's pregnancy, yet said nothing about it. _'Is it his child? Is that the reason why he stayed quiet about her pregnancy?' _ Hiashi's eyes narrowed toward Neji as this thought passed through his mind. "Both of you, I want to see you in the meeting room in 30 minutes." With this said, Hiashi took his leave.

- - -

-In the meeting room-

The council members were all there, sitting in their rightful places. There was talking among each other, wondering why Hiashi had suddenly called this meeting.

"Did Hiashi-sama say what this meeting was about?" An older council member asked another.

"No, but it seemed important."

Everyone hushed as the room's door was slid open. They expected Hiashi to come in, but instead, Neji and Hinata came in. Once more the talking continued as before. Both cousins sat down in the middle of everyone.

"Why are they here? A branch member specially! I mean, I would understand why Hinata-sama is here but Neji?" One said with disgust.

"Perhaps the meeting revolves around them?"

Neji and Hinata could clearly hear what was being said, yet they pretended not to hear it.

Silence came once more as the room's door slid open once more. This time, it was Hiashi who came in and everyone gave a low, respectful bow.

Hiashi walked up to his seat, "I, Hiashi Hyuuga have called you all into this meeting to discuss a very important issue concerning my daughter Hinata."

Some of the elders looked at each other as if telling each other, 'I knew it, this meeting was about them.'

"Hinata," Hiashi said bringing everybody's attention back to himself, "is pregnant."

Gasps, along with some whispering were heard throughout the room.

Hiashi coughed a few times, trying to get everyone's attention. "This is a meeting is to decide what to do."

There was silence for a while, before one of the members decided to ask the question on evone's minds, "Is Neji the father?"

"That, I do not know." Said Hiashi looking from Neji then to Hinata. "Hinata, is Neji the father of your child?"

"W...what!? NO! He isn't" Hinata felt bad that Neji had suddenly become involved in her problem.

"Then who is the father!?" Demanded an older council member.

Neji quickly tried defending Hinata. "She has no obligation to tell you that!"

"Don't interfere in this issue Neji! Unless you are the father of her child!" The elder screamed back at Neji. Neji fell silent. "Hinata has always been a dishonour to this clan, and now she impregnates herself out of wedlock. Do you know what image that will give the Hyuuga Clan? A pregnant heir, who is not married and doesn't want to say the father's name, probably because she doesn't even know who the father is." The council member sneered

Neji was outraged by that comment, he was about to speak when Hinata spoke up. "I know who the father is." Hinata's response was full of uncharacteristic anger. "Don't talk as if I were a mere slut, because I assure you I am not! It's not like I slept with _him_ by choice!"

The room went silent.

"Hinata...were you raped?" Hiashi asked in a low tone of voice.

Hinata became fidgety, "Ah...well...I don't know."

There was an outrage within the council members, "What do you mean you don't know!? You just said it was not your choice to sleep with him!"

Hinata looked at all of them, "I was drunk. I remember drinking some Sake, then everything went black. The next thing I know I'm in Sasuke's bed."

The room went silent again. Everyone had been surprised that Hinata was impregnated by the Uchiha. They had not expected that.

"I am sure that it was not by choice because I would never sleep with him." Hinata said ended her speech.

"So, basically what you are saying is that you got drunk and Sasuke made good of this and raped you right?" Hiashi asked as he sighed.

"Yes that is what I have come to believe father."

Hiashi closed his eyes, thinking of a solution for this situation. At first he had been worried that Neji had been the father, but now, it was completely different.

"She should abort." One council member said. Hiashi's eyes snapped open. Both Hinata and Neji turned to look at the person that had said this.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi asked.

Once more the man repeated his comment, although this time he gave some more details. "Hinata should abort. It is not convenient for her to give birth to that creature. Knowing that the father is the Uchiha changes everything. The Uchiha most probably used Hinata-sama as a one night stand and will not marry Hinata-sama, even if she is carrying his child. Hinata-sama will become a single mother. The Hyuuga heir will be a single mother. It is a disgrace to our clan. Either she gets disowned or she aborts."

Several of the council members started discussing this issue, and sadly most of them started agreeing with the man that brought the idea up.

Hinata, seeing what was going on, snapped. "NO! I WILL NOT ABORT!"

Everyone looked at her with shock written all over their faces. "I will not abort! I am carrying a life inside of me! It's a part of me! Disown me if you want but I will not kill this child!" Hinata seemed determined. Her words were loud and clear. She would not abort.

"If you will not abort, then you are no longer a Hyuuga. If you are to live in shame, it will not be lived tainting the Hyuuga name." Her father said in a cold and final tone.

"Very well then father." Hinata got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Neji said as he saw Hinata about to leave. "Uncle, there is no need for this. There is always a solution for everything. There is no need to go to the extreme. How can you deny a mother her child? It isn't fair."

All the council members were getting annoyed with Neji.

"Neji, learn your place. You are not to inter-" Hiashi was cut off by Neji.

"Hiashi-sama, please...listen...there is another solution. I have been thinking about it since the meeting started, please, just listen." He turned and looked at Hinata who was rooted to her spot. "You too Hinata, please sit and listen."

Hinata turned to look at him, then at her father, who gave a nod. Hinata went back to her place and sat next to Neji.

"Hiashi-sama...council members, please listen. Hinata barely has a few months of pregnancy, its not noticeable yet. People will not know of her pregnancy. Allow Hinata to marry me."

Everyone's eyes widened at the suggestion, especially Hinata's.

A council member started laughing outloud, "Oh Neji, why exactly do you think we will allow _you_ of all people to marry Hinata-sama?"

Neji looked at him for a while. "Is it not obvious? I have been named her protector and nobody else would do this job better than I. When Hinata has her child, they will think it is mine. Hinata and I have been quite close for a while, people will not question it if we were to marry. There will be no rumors. The clan will not be dishonoured. Nobody will know of this, only the people in this room will know this secret."

Everyone started talking among themselves, considering the suggestion.

"What if the baby looks like the father. We don't know if the baby will inherit the eyes of its mother or father. What will happen if the baby has the father's eyes?" The youngest council member asked.

Neji looked down at the floor and started thinking for a while. He finally looked up with a small smile on his face, "that is simple. When we marry, Hinata and I will leave on a 'honeymoon' that will take at least a year. A year is enough for people to believe Hinata got pregnant from me and had her child. If the child is born with white eyes, we will return with the baby in hands. If the baby has dark eyes, then we will return with no baby. The baby will be sent here, in a very discrete manner, a few days later. That way, no suspicions will arise."

Everyone looked at Neji. No wonder this boy was called a genius. It almost seemed as if he had this whole thing already planned out.

Hiashi smirked. He was satisfied with this solution. "Very well Neji. I agree with your plan, now it's all up to Hinata to accept this." Hiashi looked at Hinata, waiting for her response.

Hinata looked at Neji. "Neji, it is not necessary for you to sacrifice yourself for me. I-"

"I am not sacrificing myself Hinata. I want to do this." He gave her a sincere smile.

She smiled back at him, "thank you Neji." She turned to her father and nodded her head yes.

"Very well then, you two will be married in two days time." Hiashi then got up and walked out of the room.

- - -

Two days came and left. The two were married within the Hyuuga compound. The wedding was simple, only Hyuugas attended the ceremony. Soon after the wedding, the newly weds were seen off as they departed to their 'honeymoon'.

Everything went by smoothly.

- - -

-A few days after the wedding.-

Former team seven was at the ramen stand, chatting, mostly gossips.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I heard that Hinata got married." Naruto said while he waited for his third bowl of ramen. This immediately caught Sakura's, as well as Sasuke's attention.

"What!? Are you serious? When? With who? Why?" Sakura was so shocked by the news that she needed to know every single detail.

Sasuke, who looked like he didn't give a damn, did give a damn. He wanted Naruto to answer Sakura's questions because he wouldn't dare ask them aloud.

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I knew that would catch your interest."

"Aaagghh! Spit it out Naruto! I want to know everything! With details!" Sakura wanted to know everything...NOW.

Naruto waved his hands in front of his face. "Fine! Don't get mad at me!" Sasuke discretely listened. "Hinata got married a few days ago with Neji but I don't know why. All I know is that they left for a long honeymoon."

Sakura's eyes brighten up. "Oh my! Hinata and Neji got married!? I am so surprised! I am well aware that it's not uncommon for Hyuuga members to intermarry, but I am still surprise. Why didn't they invite us? We're friends right?"

Sasuke suddenly lost his appetite. Neji had gotten Hinata...the very person responsible for Neji's break up with Tenten. Sasuke never thought Neji and Hinata would ever be together let alone married! They were cousins after all. Yet, what Sakura said was true. Intermarriage was common in certain clans. He had never imagined that Neji would marry Hinata though. He had always had hoped that Hinata would be available. And now? Well she was married. Now he couldn't have her at all. She had become forbidden.

"Well you know how the Hyuuga clan is with their whole 'you are below us, so we can't mingle with you' and their 'It's a clan thing, you wouldn't understand'. It's better not to mess with them."

"I guess you are right Naruto. Its just that I'm still surprised. I still remember when Neji nearly killed Hinata in the preliminaries. He used to hate her with a passion and now they are married. She sighs, its so romantic." Sakura sighed once more with a dreamy look on her face.

Sasuke scowled. He felt like puking. In his eyes it was not romantic...it plainly sucked! Life was just wasn't fair.

"I know! After I fought Neji he changed a lot. He became a nicer person to Hinata. Isn't it strange? He used to hate her and now they're married. Taking a whole year long honeymoon too!"

"A whole year?" Sakura questioned shocked. "Why a year?" She asked confused

A whole year did not sound right in to Sasuke's. Honeymoons usually don't take that long. Why so long?

"Uh, yeah, I think so. It's weird but yeah." Naruto also thought it was a bit weird but didn't focus too much on that.

"Wow." Was all Sakura could say.

Meanwhile Sasuke started thinking. Why a whole year? Why did a branch member like Neji, marry a main branch member and heiress?

Something was definitely wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry for going super fast over this chapter. I have been a bit busy. Next Tuesday spring classes are starting. I will be taking microbiology again.

Please REVIEW! All of you know that I love REVIEWS! So please REVIEW!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
